whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra Hunter
|images= Alexandra Hunter }} is a professional thief and sometimes old girlfriend of Neal Caffrey on White Collar. Character Profile Beautiful, sexy and exotic, Alexandra "Alex" Hunter is a friend and past lover of Neal Caffrey. She works as a black-market fence and thief. She has worked with Neal in the past on various crimes, including a previous attempt to steal the amber music box. Neal contacts her with the hope that she has information about the current location of the music box, but she said she wasn't going to work with him until he could remove the tracking anklet the FBI gave him. After proving to her that he could get out of the tracking anklet, she agreed to try to steal the music box with him again, and they eventually succeeded. In the season one finale, she helps Neal and Mozzie steal it from the Italian Consulate in exchange for a discrete way out of the country to hide from the people looking for her. She was sent to Italy, funded by the FBI. She was mentioned in season two premiere, when Mozzie told Neal that she went underground after the Italian Consulate incident. Later, she appears again as a thief, stealing pieces from the Almaranta from people she had sold other antiques to. Neal convinces her to steal the music box again from the home of Agent Diana Barrigan and give it anonymously to the Russian Museum in order to get the 'target off her back.' Later, she stays long enough to finally give Neal her phone number, assuring him that she will pick up the phone for him. Relationships Neal Caffrey Alex met Neal when she arrived at an appointment with Vincent Adler, who held a great interest in the music box she was looking for. She singled him out and pointed out that he set her up, and he replied by telling her that it was his job to catch her, and her job to not get caught. She then asked him out for drinks and slept with him hours later. She told him about the music box and tried to steal it with him in Copenhagen, but they got caught. Neal had to leave her in a French hospital because she was wounded. When she next got in touch with Neal, she refused to work with him, stating that it was because he was working for the FBI as a consultant, although the real reason may be because she felt betrayed that he'd abandoned her back in France. Before she left in the episode 'Copycat Caffrey,' she gave him a piece of the music box that she'd gotten from her grandfather on his deathbed, and told him that, "Kate's gone, but the rest of us are still here," before kissing him and saying goodbye. She later gave her number to Neal in the episode 'Point Blank' in a gesture of friendship. Mozzie Mozzie and Alex help Neal steal the Music Box from Consulate. In Season Two, he mentioned that she went underground. See Also Category:Recurring Characters